Modern vehicles include a vehicle heating, ventilation and air conditioning system to control air cabin temperature and cool the powertrain. Standard HVACs include some sort of a heat exchanger. The use of the heat exchanger with a compressor motor and other HVAC components can take up packaging space and be louder than desired.
Therefore it is desirable to have an air conditioning system configured for use in motor vehicles that is less complicated, smaller, relatively more economical and quieter than contemporary designs.